A New Country
by dot dot dot question mark
Summary: War-torn Kosovo just recently became a country and freed herself from Serbia. Now she has to deal with the other countries and her insane best friend, Samoa. How will she get through it all. Japanxoc Americaxoc and some other minor pairings. Rated for language.
1. My First World Meeting

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I looked at my reflection and sighed. A few strands of pirple hair fell into my face. Looking at my hair I noticed that when it was pulled back you could really see my purple highlights stand out from the rest of my ebony hair. I sighed again and pulled on my cap. I was going to my first world meeting since becomung a country a few years ago. _'At least Samoa will be there.'_ I thought. "Well, Kosovo, this is it. It's time to meet the other countries." I muttered to my self as I walked out the door, grabing an apple on the way.

Standing outside the large double doors I was more nervous than I thought I'd be. I took a deep breath, "Come on, Kosovo. You can do this." With that, I pushed open the doors and walked into a room full of utter chaos. All I could hear was yelling and arguing. "I already feel a headache coming on." I mumbled. That's when Samoa noticed me.

"KOSOVO!" she screamed, and nextthing I knew I was being tackled and everyone was looking at us."

"Nice to see you too, Samoa." I said, chuckling slightly. That's when the room broke out in murmers. "Who is this girl?" and "Is she a new country?" were among the many questions being asked. That's when America walked over.

"Hey! Glad you could come!" he said in his loud obnoxious way.

"Well, I'm a country now. Thanks for that by the way." I responded.

"Any time! You ever need help, just ask me. 'Cause I'M THE HERO!" I just rolled my eyes at the last part. Just then a man with very bushy eyebrows approached us.

"So, America, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" he asked. Judging by his accent, I'm guessing that he is England.

"I'm her friend too!" Samoa exclaimed.

"I'm Kosovo. I just became a country a few years ago." I said, interupting them before they could prove themselves bigger idiots. Accepting the hand I had held to shake he answered, "Nice to meet you. I'm England." Before I could respond I was spun around and swept into someones arms. My first instinct was to punch the person, so that's exactly what i did. With a yelp he let go and stumbled back, holding his now broken nose. I got to me feet and put up my fists, preparing for a fight. The bushy eyebrowed man, England, burst out laughing, as did America and Samoa. Soon most joined in. Seeing that this man was not threatening in the least, I went over to see if he was okay.

i crouched down next to him on the ground and put a hand on his shoulder, and, holding back my laughter, I asked, "Are you okay?" He looked up at me. "You know, you really shouldn,t sneak up on people unless you want to be punched in the face." I told him, barely containing my laughter.

Just then Bushy Brows walked over. Still laughing slightly he said, "That was bloody briliant!" I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Oh don't worry about him. He deserved that." He said, smirking. Suddenly, the two of them were in a fight with America cheering them on.

"Does this usually happen, or is it my fault?" I asked, turning to Samoa who by now was by my side.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." she responded. "Now come onI I want you to meet Japan!" With that she grapped my arm and proceeded to drag me over to a black haired Asian man whom I'm guessing was Japan. "Japan, this is Kosovo. Kosovo, this is Japan." When she finished I noticed that she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at Japan. _'Oh I could use this to my advantage.'_ I thought with a devious look in my eyes.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Kosovo-san."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah it's great to meet you, too." I said being pulled out of my devious thoughts of blackmail. Then there was the largee bang of of someone slamming their fist on the table. We all looked over to a man with slicked back blonde air and bright blue eyes. I heard Bushy Brows and the man who I learned was France say "Germany." _'Hmm, so that's Germany.' _He then went into a rant about not getting things done and how we were to raise our hands to speak or something. I wasn'treally paying attention. I was thinking about where i was going to sit. _'I'll just sit with Samoa I guess.' _I decided. We all sat down and I ended up between Samoa and a brown haired man with a single piece of hair curling off the side of his head. He raised his hand and Germany recognized as Italy.

"PASTAAAAAAA!" he yelled. Face palming, I thought, _'I could definately tell this is Italy even without hearing his name.'_ Beside me Samoa broke out in a fit of giggles. Soon I joined.


	2. An Apology

**Thanks for coming to read my second chapter. If you're here you either liked the first chapter or you came to see if I can't get any worse. Well, either way here are so, read on!**

. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The meeting ended without much getting done, but Samoa told me that wasn't unusual. I saw that France guy as I was walking out of the meeting room with Samoa. Telling her I would see her later so we could catch up, I walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around I said to him, "Uh hey, I wanted to apologise again for punching you earlier."

"Oh it's quite alright mon cheri. I couldn't be angry at someone as beatiful as you." he repsonded, talking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "I am France, otherwise known as Francis, by the way."

Blushing slightly at the compliment, I thought, _'Get yourself together, Kosovo! Don't give into people too easily!' _"Ah, I'm Kosovo, or Harmony."

Just before he could respond, America walked and threw an arm around my shoulders. Slightly shooting a glare at France he asked me, "Hey Kosovo, this creep isn't molesting you or anything right?" Said nation looked slightly offended at the statement. _'He's probably upset about the creep part,' _

"Eh heh, no, Al, he's not." I answered, calling him by one of my many nicknames for. I gave a weary look at France, even less comfortable with him now then I was before.

"Good!" He said with that big goofy smile on his face. "Hey! Why you come and hang out with me for a while?" He said, as if he just came up with a plan to end world hunger.

"Sorry, I told Somoa I'd meet up with her to catch up tonite. Some other time 'kay?" I told him, slipping out from under his arm. "Actually, I should get going now if I don't want her to rip my arms off." I said, chuckling slightly. "See ya Fredy, France." I said as I waved, walking away.

I just got to the top of the steps outside Somoa's house when my cell phone rang. Before I could even say hello I heard Somoa screaming at me from the other end, and through the front door. "_Where the_ _hell are you?" _ She yelled. Chuckling slightly I replied, "Look out your living room window." Through the window a few feet away from the door I saw her head pop through the courtins. An excited look filled her eyed and I could hear her happy squeel from my phone and through the window. Clicking my phone shut I waited for her to open the door.

"Harmony!" She squeeled.

"Norma!" I squeeled back mockingly and with much less enthusiasm. She glared at me slightly and playfully punched my shoulder. "So, are you gonna let me in or make me stand out here all night." I asked jokingly.

"I don't know. Maybe I should make you stand out there." Norma replied turning slightly back inside.

"It's you loss. You don't get to spend the night with the amazing me!(don't think dirty you pervs!)" I said taking a step away from the door.

"Oh, get in here you big sarcastic ray sunshine!" She yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me through the door. I laughed and let her drag me to the kitchen, where we always go first to stock up on snacks for the night.

** I think that's a good place to end. Now, PLEASE reveiw or something to let me know you want me to continue! I only posted this one because a friend encouraged me to, but from now on I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS SOMEONE TELLS ME I SHOULD! I appreciate(sp?) some constructed critisism telling me how to improve. Thanks a bunch**

**-Question Mark**


	3. A Notso Confession

**I forgot to put this in the other chapters**

**Discamer: I don't own Hetalia, Oreos, or Coke-a-Cola Got it? Good now on with the story!**

After stocking up on snacks we headed to Norma's room. When we got settled I decided to tease her a little bit "So," I said taking a bite of an Oreo,"what's up with you and this Japan guy huh?"

Choking on her Coke, she looked at me, face tomato red. "W-what makes you think there's anything up ? There is nothing up! Did Alfred say something to you? Because if he did I swear I will kill him!" She said rushing her sentences together.

Chuckling, I responded, "No no, Al didn't say anything. It was just something I noticed." Shifting so I was leaning on my arms as we sat on the ground, I continued."But, if you freaked out about my thinking something is up and Alfred telling me that something was, makes me think there is something up." I remarked, smirking.

Norma looked down, trying to think of some way to defend herself. Sighing in defete she looke up. "Okay, so maybe I do like him a little bit." She confessed, a light blush crossing her face.

I uncharacteristicly squeeled slightly and moved closser to her. "Okay I haven't really gotten to know the guy. What's he like? He seems a little distant to me." I said kind of scaring myself with the squeel.

Norma, after getting over my squeeling (it doesn't happen alot okay?), answered,"No no! He's actually really nice! He just takes time to open up to knew people. He's calm, polite and HOT, with a capital H! He's just all around awesome!"

"Well he can't be as awesome as me!" I said crossong my arms.

"Of coarse not." She replied, rolling her eyes. She's used to me making it clear that no one is awesomer than I am.

After a night filled with snacks, chatting, anime, and jokes I was ready to have a daay to relax and maybe after a while do some of that paperwork for my boss. But someone just wouldn't have it. I got up from my comfy position on my couch to answer the anoying knocking at the door. "WHAT?" I screamed at the annoyance when I opened the door.

"Jeez, Har, you don't have to yell." said the ever anoying yet lovable Alfred.

"I'm tired and you made me get off my couch." I said letting him in and closing the door. "Plus you knocked three hundred times then rang my doorbell three hundred more." I told him letting my annoyance show. He just laughed and sat himself on my couch. Sighing I walked over and sat next to him. "Why are you here anyway, Al?" I inquired.

"You sound like you don't want me here Mony!" He said with mock hurt. I just laughed.

"Well I was planning on taking a nap and you interupted me so that kinda ticked me off. And it's rather rude to show up at someones house without warning." I said not bothering to hide my smile and tryto look mad.

"You would know what's rude wouldn't you." He replied, grinning.

"After hanging out with you so much I should" I shot back.

"Are you saying I'm always rude?"

"I'm not saying you're polite all the time."

With a hand over his heart he said dramatically,"That hurts Mony, it really does."

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle." I said grinning just as wide as he was if that's even possible.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe I should go!" He exclaimed, standing up from his place on the couch.

As he walked down the hall that actually led to my kitchen, not my door I shouted, "Good ridance!" After a few seconds passed I burst out laughing and so did he. I looked up and saw Al walking back into my living room. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" I asked when he sat back down next to me, and we had calmed down.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see if were gonna come to the bar with the rest of us tonite!" Al said remembering why he came.

"Sure sounds awesome! I didn't really get to meet many people the other day." I said, forgeting how tired I was and that I had paperwork to do.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Glamcing at the clock on my wall he said, "I'll come get you in a few hours!" Getting up and headind to my door, Al threw a "See ya!" over his shoulder beofore closing the front door behind him. _'If that's all he wanted why didn't he just call? And why did he leave in such a rush?' _

"Oh well." I sighed. Getting up to go get ready and maybe eat something all i thought was, _'I hope __**he**__ woun't be there.'_

.

**Thanks to for reviewing! I think this chapter went pretty well! Who is **_**he**_**? Will he be at the bar? Nobody knowss! Well except for me of coarse. Tune in next time to find out!**

**-Question Mark**


	4. Tension

Al picked me up a few hours later, and he would not shut up the entire way to the bar. Not that I wasn't used to it, it was just annoying. When we got there most of the people we were meeting were already there. Samoa spotted me when we walked into the bar. _'How does she immediatly know when I walk into a room?' _I thought. She walked, or more like ran, over to me and began squeeling and talking excitedly. It was obvious she had already had some drinks. "Oh, Harmony this is the perfect time for you to actually meet everyone!" Somoa said over the music. She then proceeded to drag me over to the bar where Japan stood with who I believe was Germany and Italy. "PASTAAA~!" Okay, definitly Italy. "How did I know you were going to bring me strait to where Japan was?" I asked her with an amused smirk. She blushed and was about to answer, but we were then standing next to the group of men. "Hey, guys!" I greeted them.

"Hello Kosovo, Samoa. It is nice to see you both again." Japan said as the three of them looked in our direction.

"Ve! You're that new country at the meeting today!" Italy exclaimed.

"Heheh, Yeah that's me. I'm Kosovo, or Harmony." I responded, scratching the back of my neck. "You're Italy, right?" I asked.

"Yes! How didi you know?" He asked, looking shocked that I knew who he was.

"Lucky guess." I told him, grinning. "And you're... Germany?" I said turning to the blonde man next to Italy.

"Um, ja." He said glancing at Samoa, probably thinking that she told me about them.

"I remember you stopping France's and Bushy Brows' fight." I informed him. "I'm pretty glad you did actually. I was getting a headache and was go over there break it uop myself." I said, laughing lightly.

"Yes well, those two never seem to stop fighting." He said, relaxing slightly.

"I'm not surprised, based on how no one really reacted to the fight today I took it as a normal occurance." I responded while ordering a drink. Before Germany could say anything else I was pulled away. "What is it with everyone pulling me places today?" I shouted angrily. It turned out that the person pulling my arm was America. "Al! You know you shouldn't just pull people away from their conversations. It's rude! We just went over you being rude earlier today!" I exclaimed, but I smiled at my last sentence.

"Come on, Mony! You'll have much more fun with me anyway!" Ak said with his signature grin. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

Deciding to get revenge I simply said, "Oh nothing. Why did you take me away?"

"I wanted you to meet, uh Iggy! Yeah Iggy!" He said after frowning at my answer to his question. _'He's acting strange.' _I thought. We finally approached a blonde man. _'Why the hell are almost all the nations blonde.'_ I thought. Not that I have anything against blondes it was just weird. I then recognised the blonde man as Bushy Brows.

"Al, I've already meet him." I told him.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him drunk!" He said to me. That's when Bushy Brows noticed me and Al, and started yelling something at Al rather angrily. I have to admit it was pretty funny. I took this chance while Al was distacted to slip away. I've got nothing against Al I mean he's my friend, but I wanted to meet some of the other nations that were here. As I was walking away I ran into into _**him**_. Literally.

"Hey watch it ba- _Kosovo_?" He began prepared to cuss me out before he recognised me. "Well what a surprised! Pathetic little Kosovo here pretending to be a country with the rest of us. Isn't thats sweet?" He said smirking at me.

"Get out of my way, Serbia. I don't wan't to deal with you." I said trying to push past him.

"Is that anyway to greet some one you haven't seen in years? You've gotten much more rude since you left, Kosovo." Serbia said with mock hurt, holding a hand over his heart.

"I said get out of my way!" I demanded, again trying to get past the taller man.

"I don't think I will. What are you going to do? I don't see that grinning bafoon who always helped you. Not so tough now, huh?" He sneered

"I swear if you don't move right now-"

"What if if I don't? Who's gonna make me?" He interupted.

"I will." Al said, suddenly behind me. I looked at him and sighed. _'Here we go again. America fighting my battles and me being weak.'_ I thought. Serbia scoffed but stepped back.

"Still having others fighting your battles I see." He said. I glared and stepped forward toward him, but Al stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him. He wasn't looking at me, but instead he was glaring at the man before us.

"Leave." America said in such a comanding voice that Serbia looked shocked and left without a word.

Sighing, I looked down. "I could've taken him." I said. By then most people in the bar were looking at us.

"Well, you didn't have to. See, I got him to leave because I'M THE HERO!" He exclaimed back to his cheerful exposition. I laughed and the people in the bar went back to what they were doing before our little almost fight had capture their attention.

"Hey! You left me!" Samoa yelled when me and Al made our way over to where she was next to Japan.

"Oh you don't seem to have missed me much." I said looking between her and Japan.

"Ve, Kosovo, who was that?" Italy asked curiously.

"Ja, I was wondering that, too." Gemany added.

"Oh," I said, looking at the drink I just ordered,"That was my brother."

, .

** And, cut! How was it? Did you like it? It was my longest chapter yet! A special thanks to platypuslover for reveiwing! She would have my head if I didn't update. She also threatened me with a bunny sooo, yeah.*shudder* Speaking of updating, I will be updating more often now that it is Christmas vacation!**

**-Question mark**


	5. The Morning After

**Hello! Welcome back to A New Country! Thank you for coming and reading my story. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia damnit! So don't think I do! Even if that would be awesome. **

****

After the drama of last night, several people somehow ended up at my house. I woke with my head hanging off the side of my bed and my arm lying over my eyes. Groaning, as a I sat up I noticed in the dim light from my stereo that Samoa was lying on the ground between my bed and my dresser not far away. She mumbled something about Japan and nuzzled up to my floor lamp near my bed. Putting a hand to my mouth to smother the giggles, I rolled out of bed and walked out the clock read 10:45 when I checked it. In the main bathroom I found Germany's brother, Prussia, passed out, his top half hanging out of the tub. With one look at that I turned around and went into the bathroom closer to my room that I must have passed in a tired daze. Satisfied to see that there were no people in my bathroom, I went through my normal morning routine after grabbing clothes frome my room to put in after my shower.

I walked out of the bathroom at 11:02 and saw that Samoa was no longer in my room. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see a very hungover Samoa sitting at my table with coffee in one hand and her head on the table. _'Ooo, coffee sounds nice.'_ I thought to myself as I turned to my coffee maker. There I saw a sleep dazed Al pouring himself a cup of coffee. _'Hmmmm'_ I felt a devious smirk crawl across my face. Very quietly I tiptoed across the kitchen until I was standing behind my American friend. "BOO!" I yelled in his ear while putting my hands on either of his shoulders. Luckily he had put his coffee down before I did this because I swear he jumped three feet into the air! Through my fits of laughter I watched him turned around on his heel with a hand on his chest, trying to slow his no doubt pounding heart. I doubled over laughing at the look on his face. It was priceless! Oh I wish I had my camera!

As my laughs calmed down I looked up to find Al glaring at me. Gulping, I stood up straight and, in a small voice asked, "Yes?" The look in his eyes was starting to scare me.

"You know," he said in dangerously low voice,"Payback is a bitch." A smirk similar to mine when I was planning to scare him stretched across his face. Before I could ask him what he meant my sides were attacked. I was laughing again, but for a different reason.

I yelped and pleated with him to stop, but I don't know how much he heard through my uncontrollable laughter. It was too much! My sides were splitting! I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. There, I saw Germnay towering above me. "Am I interupting something?" he asked. Only then did I noticed the position that Al and I were in and why Germany seemed so tall. I was pinned to the floor with Al on top of me and his hands were still at my sides ready to coninue his tickle torture. Glancing around the room I saw Samoa had lifted her head up and she had a strange smile on her face, Japan who apparently also came to my house last night just looked terrified, and France, whom I also just noticed was here, had a smile almost identical to Samoa's but much creepier, which was when I remembered that they were related. _'Oh shit...' _was all I thought when I realised all of this.

Clearing my throat I said, "Uh, Al, you wanna get off me now?" That snapped him out of his shocked daze, he scrambled to get off of me with a dark blush on his cheeks. He helped me up and I immediately sat down next to Samoa.

She giggled. "So," She started,"What were you two up to?" She had that perverted tone laced in to her question. In the dinning room I could her Alfred getting the same treatment from France.

Instead of answering her question I told her," You know, sometimes I forget you and France are siblings." With that I took a swig of her coffee.

She glared at me. "That didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed, pouting. I sighed and explained to her what happened. Pouting again she said,"Awwww that's all?" I punched her in the shoulder and gave her a look that said, _'Of coarse that's all!' _"Well, I did hear you scream BOO!" She said sighing. That is when France and America came into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of us.

Just when I was about to escape to awkward silence by going to cook breakfast which was long over due, Prussia came stumbling down the hallway from the bathroom. "So, who did I sleep with last night?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Throwing a bottle of asprin at him as I saw him holding his head, I answered, "No one, dumbass, you passed out in my bathroom." Walking toward fridge I asked, "Anyone for pancakes?"

After eating for the most part getting over their hangovers everyone left. Well, almost everyone. As I was cleaning up the kitchen, from behind me I heard a voice ask,

"Why do you have such a bad relationship with your brother?"

****

** TADA! Finally the next chapter is up! I apologise, dear readers, for being aways so long! I have had so many things going on! Jazz Band, Math Team, Exams, being grounded. Anyway, no more excuses! I am back, and I have the next few chapters planned. Also, how would you guys like a little Hetalia, Beauty and the Beast cross over kinda thing? Message me and tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**-Question mark**


	6. A Quick History Lesson

**Helloooo my dear readers! I would like to introduce my new co-writer, Platypuslover! YAY! *applause*. Anyway, I would also like to thank Book101 for reveiwing and encouraging me! Now, ONWARD YOU READ!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! If I did Kosovo and Samoa would be characters!**

****

America's P.O.V (Last chapter)

I could feel a dark blush still on my cheeks as France dragged me into the dinning room. As soon as we were out of hearing range of everyone he immediately started going on some perverted rant that I could care less about. I looked to my right for Mony and saw her sitting with Somoa on the counter. Then I noticed that Samoa had a smile almost identicle to the one France usually wears. _'Are they related or something?' _I thought to myself. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" An annoying French accent interupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I responded. My eyes flicked once more at the kitchen before returning my attention to the Frenchman.

A sly smile worked it's way onto his face. Glancing toward the kitchen he asked, "Onhonhon~! So, what _did_ we happen to stumble upon?" He had a scary glint in his eyes and a disturbing smile on his face. Quickly, I stuttered out an explanation so France wouldn't get the wrong idea. Pouting, he responded, "That's it?"

"That's it." I said, hoping he would let it go.

"Well, we all know that you would've perferred more" he winked at me and sauntered (Can dudes saunter?) back to the kitchen. A blush crawling back onto my face, I warily followed him.

Kosovo's P.O.V (Present)

"Why do you have such a bad relationship with your brother?" I turned around and saw...

Germany.

"Well, you and your brother don't seem like best buds either." I said, turning back to the dishes the sat in the sink.

"Ja, but I don't hate him. Well, not all the time."

Setting down the plate I was washing and turning off the water, I turned back to him. "Well, my brother and I have quite the history." He just raised an eyebrow, signalling for me to go on. Sighing, I continued. "Well," I laughed bitterly, "It feels like I've been ruled by just about everyone. Serbia took over from Bulgaria in the 12th century. But then he was defeated by Turkey and I was obsorbed by the Ottoman Empire. I stayed with the Ottoman empire until 1913 when Serbia took back over. During World War II I tried to unite with my big brother Albania, but by that time I was part of Yugoslav Federation and they wouldn't have that. After the war I became I region in Serbia, AGAIN!

"In '91 Albania tried to helpl me get free from Serbia, but that didn't work." I calmed down and my voice took on a somber tone. "In '98 Serbian police and the Yugoslav army began fight the Liberation army that had formed. Hundreds of people were killed and hundreds of thusands forced to flee their homes. I was forced watched my people get killed and run for their lives. Almost all my people died or fled." I felt something warm and wet sliding down my cheeks. Quickly, I rubbed fists against my face, trying to get rid of the tears before Germany saw them. Suddenly, there was a strong arm wrapped akwardly around my shoulder. Looking up I saw Germany with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. I laughed a little. "Thanks."

The German man just cleared his throat and removed his arm from my shoulder. "Right. Well, I should get going."

Laughing again, I nodded. "Yeah. See ya around Germany!" I said as we walked to my door.

"Please, call me Ludwig." and with that, he left.

****

**YAY! Well, now you know why Kosovo hates her brother. I'm so sorry of Germany is too OOC, even though there wasn't much from him until the end. I realize that this one was rather boring but I promise I will make up for in the next chapter or a oneshot or something! And yes, this is still AmericaxOC but I have something planned. MWAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* Now, reveiw, favorite, do SOMETHING that lets me know you're there! Alrighty, now that that is settled, Hasta la Pasta!**

**-Question Mark**


	7. Time for a Vacation!

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and a day. Blame it on writers block, school, band, whatever. But I'm back because platypuslover has given my an awesome way to work an idea I've been having into the story. Okay, I'll stop yammering now. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! (even though I wish I did)**

****

Not much happened after that little episode with Ludwig. Norma officially introduced me to Elizaveta and discovered that we all share a love of yaoi. That was one of the most fun days of my life. Al and I had a video game marathon, and I totally stomped him. Ha, _that_ was a major bruise to his ego. It seems France didn't learn his lesson the first time I punched seeing as the last time I was hanging out with Norma he tried to grope me. That earned him a pretty little black eye.

Otherwise, a perfectly normal week.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. _This sucks._ Biting the end of my pen, I moved on to the next peice of paper work. "Hey, Harmony." I looked up to see none other than Norma walking into my study, unannounced and ininvited.

"Uh, w-when did... You know what, nevermind. Hi Norma." I pushed back my chair and turnd to get a better look at her. "What brings you to my humble abode so suddenly?" I inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"I had an idea."

"Oh no!" I smirked.

She glared at me. I moved my hands in a _continue_ motion. "I think we should go to the beach!" she excliamed excitedly.

I looked at her curiously. "'We' being?"

"All of us!" If anything she looked more excited. I looked at her doubtfully. "Well not exactly _all_ of us. I mean, I'm sure not everyone will want to go. But~ the important thing is Kiku, _Alfred_," I blushed, "and most importantly, _Denmark _will be there!"

I tilted my head curiously. _'Denmark?'_ I had yet to meet him. "Who's _Denmark_?" I asked, imitating the way she said his (I'm assuming it's a he) name.

"Only the hottest man in the world! Literally." Norma answered, smiling when she finished.

I rolled my eyes and smiled good naturedly. "Okay, okay, so when are we going?"

She scratched the back of her neck. "Um, how about now?"

"What?" I shouted. "One, there are now beaches in my home, and two, you choose to tell me this now ?"

"Heheh, well we're going to Albania's house to go to the beach, and should your complaints be reversed?" She chuckled at her question.

I pretended to think. "No, I think I got that right." I responded, grinning. "Okay, I'll come, besides I can't wait to see Albania again!" My grinned widened. Suddenly, a car horn sounded from outside.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I rode here with Onii-san and Iggy, so you'll be riding with them too." Norma said, grinning sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, grining as well.

The ride to the beach was filled with arguements (Bushy Brows and France), perverted remarks (Norma and France), and smart ass comments (Norma, Bushy Brows, and me). In other words it was pretty fun.

When we arrived at the beach, most of the countries were already there. Norma and and I found a place to set our stuff down before we were ambushed.

"Hey Harmony!" a voice yelled as I was tackled from the side. I yelped as landed on the soft sand. Looking up, I saw one of the only people likely to do this and get away without being brutally injured.

"Hiya, Al." I chuckled. His eyes shined brilliantly and he smiled his widest I seen yet. I then saw Norma smirking with a perverted glint in her eyes. I blushed a deep crimson and quickly pushed the now confused American off of me. Standing up, I looked sternly at Norma. "Not. A. Word." I said slowly. Al just looked, confused, between the two of us.

"Hey there, Harmony." I whipped around at the fimiliar voice.

"Aleksander" I whispered, before launching myself into the strong arms of the man before me. He chuckled into my hair as I buried my face into his neck, smiling broadly.

"NIce to see you to." He said, his thick accent showing when he spoke and his chest rumbling as he laughed at my antics. Some one cleared their throat from behind me. When I turned around I saw Norma trying not to laugh, Kiku, who had most likely come to talk to Norma looked slightly shocked, Ludwig had one eyebrow raised, and Feli just had a dreamy look on his face. I'm assuming that the latter two followed Kiku. Then I saw what Norma was probably laughing at. It was Al who had cleared his throat. He looked angry for some reason. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me away from Aleksander.

"So, who is this, Harmony?" Al's voice was cold, and he wasn't looking at me rather, he was glaring at Aleksander.

I raised an eyebrow. _What is wrong with him?_ "Oh! Aleksander, this is Al, otherwise known as America, Al this is Aleksander, or Albania. This is my big brother." At my last sentence Al's look went from ice cold to shocked. Finally, Norma couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. _She knows something I don't._ I thought, narrowing my eyes at her. I was very confused. By now, Al was grining again, a welcome sight to me. Suddenly he laughed and started talking animated to my brother.

.

Alfred's P.O.V (several minutes ago)

"Aleksander."

I watched as Harmony ran into the arms of the man in front of us. I felt anger burn in the pit of my stomache. No, it wasn't just anger. It was jealousy. Why did "Alesksander" get to hold her like that? No one can do that. No one but me. Okay, so I don't do that. At least not now. I walked up to them and cleared my throat, then pulled Harmony away from him. Glaring at the man who was previously holding the girl I (secretly) cared so much for, I asked,

"So, who is this, Harmony?"

"Oh! Aleksander, this is Al, otherwise known as America, Al, this is Aleksander, or Albania. This is my brother."

As soon as she said brother, my eyes widened and all the thoughts that were swirling in my head just moments ago vanished. Her brother! That was why she ran to him. _I do remember her saying something about missing her brother! I knew she wasn't talking about Serbia._ All of a sudden, I just burst out laughing at my own stupidity. _Okay,_ I thought, _This dude is cool with me._

.

Harmony's P.O.V

Walking over to Norma and the others I said, "Oi! What just happened?" Norma just laughed and shook her head.

"OH! Harmony! This is one of the main reasons we came here!" She said, pointing excitedly. I followed he finger with my eyes and my jaw dropped. What I saw was probably one of the hottest men I've ever seen, besides, and yes I will admit, Al, and, the best part, he was shirtless. I don't know when, but somewhere in our staring, Norma and I sat down our elbows propped up on our knees, our chins resting on the palms of our hands. Simultaniously, we sighed dreamily.

"Hey, Norma, what do we say if he catches us staring at him?" I questioned without looking away from the man before us.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know, you think of something smooth to say to him." She replied.

Just then, Al and Aleksander walked over and saw what we were doing. Once again Al began glaring, but at Denmark this time, and Aleksander was glaring at him too.

"Why are you staring at Denmark, Mony?" I heard Al asked me.

"Why wouldn't I stare at him? Have you seen the guy?" I answered. I simply received a 'hmph' in reply. Aleksander still hasn't stopped glaring at Denmark. As if fate decided to make my life more awkard, Denmark choose that moment to look over and see me and Norma staring at him.

"Uh..." Norma said as he began walking over to us.

"Hey." Denmark said with a dazzling smile.

"Hey, we were uh..." Norma started.

"We were just admiring your nicely sculpted abs." I finished. They both stared at me. I stared back. "...What?"

"And you say _I'm _the shameless one." Norma muttered. Al and Aleksander were suddenly on either side of me,(still) glaring at Denmark.

"'Sup, Den." Al said. Aleksander said nothing, just glared.

"Uh, hello America, Albania." He replied a bit nervously. Norma was still staring at him, unaware of what was going on. Denmark looked at her, "Should we-"

"Just leave her to her fangirling." I interupted.

"Stay away from my sister." Aleksander said suddenly, before Denmark could say anything else.

"W-what?"

"Aleks!" Denmark and I said at the same time. I looked at Norma for help, but she was talking to an annoyed looking Japan._ Wow. I didn't think Japan could be annoyed._ I thought.

By now Al and Aleksander had scared off Denmark were talking to each other again.

"You guys suck!" I yelled at them. This made them turn their attention back to me. "I mean, I get Aleks is just being an annoying overprotective brother, but you, Al, I don't you've been really... weird lately." I said, quieting toward the end.

Smirking Aleksander said, "You know you would've been to awkard to talk to him." I huffed and turned away, not being able to stop the smile that was creeping onto my face.

"Shut up." I mumbled, playfully punching his shoulder. Al laughed loudly and slung his arm around my shoulders, which made my smile grow. Al then started to talk my ear of about anything and everything. I had learned that you didn't really need to listen to everything he said, just nod and aknowledge him occansionally.

When Norma finally came back to where we were sitting she explained or, more accurately, fangirled to me how Kiku was apparently extremely jealous about her drooling (she actually did drool) over Denmark. All and all, she was very excited.

.

The rest of the day was spent swimming, playing vollyball, having watergun wars, and having the weirdest conversations. Like Macedonia (a friend of Aleksander) decided to tell me that thongs scare him*. I just stared at him oddly and nodded slowly saying "Okay...".

When everyone decided to go home, Norma went to stay with her brother (France), Kiku went to stay with Ludwig and Feli, and Al choose to stay with me seeing as their homes were on different contenents.

I waved to the car pulling out of my drive after France dropped Al and me off with several perverted comments from him and Norma, which caused me to blushed a shade of red that could rival a tomato. Walking into the house Al asked, "So, what, dude, what are we gonna do now?"

I struck my thinking pose. "Hmmm. How about... a movie marathon!" I exclaimed. Without waiting for a reply because I knew he would agree I raced off to get the movies while I heard Al walkinto the kitchen to get snacks.

When I returned I found Al sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn(buttered) and multiple bags of candy. "Damn it," I said, "I really need to find a new hiding spot for my candy."

He just laughed. "So what are we watching?" In response, I held up the movies in my hand. _A Nightmare on Elm Street _1-6, _Friday the 13th, _and _Halloween._ All movies he had gotten me for my birthdays. What can I say? I'm a horror addict.

Al's face paled slightly. I laughed. "Don't worry _Hero_, I'll protect you if you get to scared." I teased, using a childish voice at the end.

He glared at me. "The hero would never get scared!" He exclaimed, "I was just worried you would be too scared to watch all of those movies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you were, Al. Of course you were." I popped in the first _A Nightmare on Elm Street _and plopped down next to Al on the couch after turning out the lights. Already Al was getting spooked. I just smirked. _This should be fun. _

Half way through the second movie Al had buried his face in my shoulder five times, shrieked twice, and jumped countless times. It really was amusing. By the time we were watching the fifth movie, my eyes had grown tired and I was leaningon Al's shoulder. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled. My eyes closed slowly. _This is nice..._

.

** And... CUT! Six pages. Six damn pages! I hope you're all satisfied Bloody hell that chapter was my longest one yet! *happy dance* Anyway I hope you liked this one! I'm so sorry if it sucks. Especially the part with Aleksander. I treid to kind of make that dramatic. And I don't care if you think there are characters hotter than Denmark, Platypuslover and I agree that he is the hottest! Okay, so you know review please! Ideas and critisism are welcome! Encouraged really! Well, that's all folks!**

***This actually happened with my friend Aidan during lunch. I was really weird 0.0"**

**-Question Mark**


	8. Night Frights

** Alright! Next chapter is up! Personally, I like this chapter! Okay, well, I don't have much to say other than that so... ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, 'kay?**

**.**

_ I felt a sharp pain in my head. Some one cried out. It took me a minute to realize it was me. I looked up to find a fimiliar, hated face leering down at me. Tear leaked from my eyes due to the pain __"__Можете бескористан свиња! Не можете урадити ништа у праву!"* He screamed at me, tugging my hair harder. I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly, I was thrown against a wall. "Глупи дроља."* he muttered before leaving me in the dark room, shaking._

I was being shaken back and forth. "'Mony! 'Mony!" I heard some one yell. I woke with a start and looked up to find Al staring worriedly down at me. I was breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. Before he could say anything more the full extent of the dream hit me full force and I yelped burrying my my face into his shoulder. I shook but didn't cry. I don't think I'm capable of crying anymore. Al just wrapped his arms around me and slowly rocked back and forth trying to calm me down.

Eventually I was calm enough to breathe regularly, but Al didn't let me go. Not that I minded. After a couple minutes, Al spoke, "So... what was that?" He looked worried again.

"I... flashback." was all I could say without beaking down again. He just nodded and held me tighter, knowing what I was talking about. This brought up other, still not pleseant, memories. The last time Al held me like this. The last time I had cried.

_CRASH! Shards of the vase fell to the floor. I just stared at it. Hands gripping my hair, a scream pierced my lips. Shaking, I kicked the legs of a table out from under it, listening to the fimiliar crash as it hit the. I put another hole in the wall, more blood leaking from my knuckles. Before I could cause any more damage to the room or myself, arsm wrapped around my waist from behind. At first I started to scream, but then the fimiliar smell and comforting voice of my closest friend reached me. Immediatly I spun around and burried my face into his chest, sobbing. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Al just shook his head telling me not to talk. Irested my head again and let him slowly rock me into a deep sleep._

More shaking brought me out of my little flashback. I looked up at Alfred once again, worry written across his face. "I was just thinking about the last time this happened." I said gesturing (kinda) to the position we were in. He just nodded, probably thinking too. "I feel kinda pathetic," I said, breaking the long pause between us, "I mean, having a nightmare over something that happened so long ago."

Al just at me incrediously, "Mony, it's not pathetic for you to have nightmares. I have nightmares all the time." I just shrugged. "In fact, I think you're pretty brave for putting up with them so long."

I looked at him, shocked. "How did you-"

"Norma." He cut me off.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her." I muttered, looking away. He chuckled. I looked back at him, then my eyes widened at his closeness. However, I didn't move away. He put his forehead to mine and smiled. Slowly, I smiled back. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were just inches from mine. Just a little closer...

_RIIIIIIIING!_ I sighed. Glaring at the phone, I got up to answer it. "Hello?" I said through gritted teeth.

_"Hey Harmony!" _It was Norma. I sighed once again and heard Al chuckle from behind me, making me turn my glare on him. _"Whatcha up to?"_

"Oh, nothin' much. Why are you calling again?" I asked, irritated.

_ "Well, I just wanted to know of you wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after the meeting tomorrow?" _ She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sure..." I responded.

_"Great! See ya!"_ I hung up the phone. Taking in a deep breath, I suddenly started laughing. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop. Cluthing my sides, I made my way over to the couch, where I saw Al grinning broadly. Soon he joined me in my fit of laughter.

Wiping a tear from my eye I said, "Well, that sure was eventful."

Still laughing, he agreed. "Ahaha, definitly!"

Sobering up a bit, I asked a question that had started bugging me,

"So, where do we go from here?"

**.**

** Soooo? How was it? Was it like you expected? Feed back is encouraged! Tell me what you like, what I can improve, to what degree it sucked, all that jazz. I'm sorry it's so short! Especially compared to the last one, but I really just wanted to get this chapter out of my head. Oh! And translations:**

***You worthless pig! You can not do anything right!**

***Stupid slut.**

** Ten points to whoever can guess who said that -.-" Anywho, hope you liked this chapter ^u^!**

**-Question Mark**


	9. Well, That was Awkward

**Hello my dearest readers! Thank you for even continuing to read this after I've been away so long, but it is summer break and I have no life so this is what I will be doing for most of break. Anyway hope you like it.**

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Hetalia, okay?**

****

_"So, where do we go from here?"_

Al looked at me, and smirked. "Well," He moved a bit closer to me.

_'What is he doing?'_

"I'd like," He started to push me down on the couch.

_'I've never seen him like this...'_

"To go," His face was inches away from mine.

_'Wait...'_

"Here." HIs lips crashed into mine.

**. **

_'Hmmm the couch is so warm...' _ I thought snuggling deeper into it. A snore lifted me more from my half sleep. "Shut up, couch." I grumbled, punching said piece of funiture. I hoarse cough sounded from just above my head. _'Wait a second...couches don't snore, nor do the cough.'_ I looked up and saw the face of my favorite American scrunched up in pain and his hand rubbing his chest. _'That's probably were I just punched him.' _

"Jeez, Mony why'd you punch me me, dude?" Al asked opening one eye to look at me. _'That's so cute!' _

Chuckling, I answered, "Sorry, Al. You were snoring and I thought you were my couch." That just seemed to confuse him even more. "Hey, I was half asleep; You can't blame me for anything I did." I said, pouting slightly. He just laughed and kissed the top of my head. That made me see the way we were laying on the couch. Al was on his back, and I was on top of him, my head on his chest.

I blushed and looked down. He didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Al, what time is it?" I asked after getting rid my blush.

"Um..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "10:45." He said looking down at me.

"Hmm.." I responded. _'Wait...' _ "WHAT?" I yelled, spazing in an attempt to get up off the couch. Unfortunatly (or fortunatly) this only caused me to fall off the couch, making Al fall on top of me. I grunted in pain as we hit the ground.

Al looked down at me, shocked and confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Al," I struggled to say, "get off of me. You're heavy." At that he scrambled to his feet and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. Taking a deep breath I exclaimed, "Sweet oxygen! I thought I would never meet with you again!"

Al glared at me, lightly punching my shoulder. I just laughed at him and stuck out my tounge, childishly. "Anyway... you were spazzing about something a minute ago." He said drawing my attention.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Oh yeah!" My eyes got wide and I glanced at the clock. 10:50. "_говно_.*"

"What?" Al asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was supposed to meet up with Samoa today at ten thirty! _Фуцк*_! And since it is," I looked at the clock, "10:53, she should be here about... now." As I said 'now' the door bell rang.

As I got half way down the hall to the front door, it rang again followed by rapid knocking. I opened the door and cought Norma's fist just before she hit me in the face, seeing as she hadn't stopped knocking. She blinked. "That was impressive."

"Thank you." I said, nodding slightly.

"So," She began, leaning on my door frame and getting that perverted look in her eye. _'Oh great... This should be good' _I thought sarcastically. "What were you and Blondie doin' that caused you to not show up today, hmm?" Before I could respond she continued. "Did ya have fun last night?" She said raising her voice.

My face must have been twenty shades of red. "Will you shut up? I have neighbors you know!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house. I turned around to go down the hall and saw Al, his face also red and his expression slightly horrified. Turning to Norma I said, "See what you did?"

She simply responded with, "Yep, and I'm rather proud of myself." With that she walk down the hall, passed Alfred and turned into the kitchen. Following her I mouthed _'Sorry' _to Al before going to get breakfast. I heard him follow behind me.

When I got to the kitchen I found Norma sitting on my counter eating an orange from the bowl of fruit that sat next to her. On her other side sat the peel of another orange she had already eaten. "Damn Norma, I know they're your favorite food and all but damn..." I commented, moving to pick up the peels from the counter. After throwing those away I turned to Al. "You hungry?"

"When isn't he hungry?" Norma retorted. I ignored her.

"Starving. So, dude, like, what do you have to eat?" he said patting his stomache.

"I was thinking about making _pite me spanaq_." I answered, moving to get the ingredients.

"Um, what?" Al asked. I turned to find him staring at me confused.

Norma looked up from her fourth orange ("Don't eat all of those I like them too!") "It's okay Al, she sometimes forgets that not everyone knows what she eats and the language she speaks." She glared at me slightly at the end of her small rant.

I rubbed the back of my neck and laugh sheepishly. "Sorry, basically it's waffles with spinach." I explained. He looked interested until I said spinach, then he looked disgusted. This made Norma laugh.

"He looked just like a little kid!" She exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes, but I did chuckle a bit.

"C'mon, Al, at least try it." I said. He still looked weary. Looking away from him I smirked deviously. When I looked back at him I used a technique I had used on my Onii-san (Albania) for centuries when I was with him. Puppy dog eyes. I could even cry on command. "Alfie..." I said sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Norma smirk. She knew what I was doing. "Pwease try it." I felt tears well up in my eyes. Al looked at me and winced slightly, looking down. "Pleeeease." I stretched out the word and took a step closer to him. He looked back up and blushed.

"F-fine." He managed.

"Yes!" I cheered, the miserable look from a few moments ago gone.

"Hey!" Al said. "You- you... That's not fair!" Once again he sounded like a child. Chuckling, I just winked at him and turned back preparing breakfast.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Norma said suddenly.

"Really? I thought you would at least want to stay for free food." I responded curiously.

"Hey, I hate spinach." She said already walking down the hall to the front door.

Seeing the pile of orange peels on the counter I yelled after her, "So you just come in here, make a perverted remark, eat my food, and leave?" She either didn't hear me or just ignored me. "Some friend you are." I mumbled to myself.

I turned around to see Al trying to sneak back to the living room. "Oh no ya don't." I stopped him, "You're going to help make some food." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, ma'm." He said mockingly. I just grinned slightly and pushed him in the direction of the cabinet.

"Get some spinach would you?" He laughed and followed my command.

"Yes, ma'm."

****

**Well, there we go! I like this chapter. Once again reviews, comments, messages, all that jazz are welcomed! Soooooo...yeah. Translations:**

***Shit**

***Fuck**

**Quite the potty mouth isn't she? Well, see ya next time! =^.^=**

**-Question Mark**


	10. A Talk

**Alright, so here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Well, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it nice and slow: I. Don't. Own. Hetalia! Get it?**

Some weeks after the trip to the beach and the "incident", as I call it, with Al, it was time for another world meeting. _'These things happen way too often.' _ I thought to myself, as I walk up to the doors of the meeting. Subconsiously, my hand went to my hair, feeling the uneven cut. _'I wonder how Norma will react.'_ I thought, remembering how my hair came to be this way, a few days ago.

I looked into the mirror after stepping out of the shower. My face scrunched up at the length of my hair, sticking to the skin on my shoulder blades. The purple streaks had faded into the black of my natural hair color.

An idea popping into my head. I pulled on the left side of the mirror to reveal a cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors and a brush. After brushing my hair where I usually have it, I grabbed my bangs, that now reached my lips, cut about half of them off, and dropped them. My glasses held them just to the side of my right eye, allowing me to finish my hair cut.

When I finished, my hair just brushed my shoulders. Well, in most places. Some parts were just a tad shorter, but it didn't looke bad. At least, in my opinion.

I adjusted my glasses and pushed the doors open to the meeting room.

And I was promptly half tackled, half clung to from my left.

I looked over after catching myself and saw not one (or both) of my two closest friends, but Italy, yelling something, with tears in his eyes. Before I could ask any of my questions, the frightened Italian was lifted off my person. I looked up to see Ludwig, a fairly irritated look on his face. _'Why does he have to be so __**tall**__?' _ I thought, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry about him, Harmony." He sighed. By now, Italy had calmed down and was chatting excitedly with... I think that's Spain. (I'm still new to this you know!)

I blinked a couple of times. "Oh no, it's fine. I'm kinda used to it, being friends with Samoa and all." I replied, scratching the back of my neck. "In fact, I'm surprised that she hasn't done that yet today."

"Ja, but still, Italy can be such a pest sometimes." Ludwig sighed once more. I started to giggle slightly. He just looked so exhuasted. I don't even know why I was laughing. "W-what's so funny?" Now, he looked very confused. That just made me want to laugh more.

I calmed down quickly. "I'm sorry, it's just that he gets to you so easily. You really have a soft spot for him don't you?" I answered, smirking just a bit at my question. I knew just the reaction that would get out of him.

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yup. Stuttering, blushing bright red, and denial. Exactly what I wanted. Before I could continue teasing Ludwig, an arm was slung around my right shoulder.

"Harmony! How are you? I'm great! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Hey, what did you do to your hair?" It looks like Ludwig had chosen now to walk away. _'Good idea...'_ I looked at Norma with an extremely puzzled and slightly frightend expression I answered.

"I'm fine, thanks. That's good to hear. We just hung out two days ago, and I cut it. Are you okay?" I was slightly concerned for my best friend.

"Yup! I'm great! Better than great! Fantastic even!" She answered, grinning. She was practically bouncing up and down. She definitly had something to tell me.

"Okay, what's your news?" I asked finally.

"Japan asked me out!" She practically yelled to the entire world.

I grinned along with her. "That's great!" I told her. I looked over at Japan to see him blushing like a madman. I also saw France take his attention off Bushy Brows to glare at Japan. That just made Iggy even more mad.

"You don't seem too surprised." Norma said, a bit dissapointed.

"Well, I was kinda expecting it." I said, looking back at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I told her, moving toward Japan.

As I neared said Asian nation, I saw France had the same idea I did. I stopped and motioned for him to go first. He just nodded with a smile as he passed me. Well, he winked too, but I chose to ignore that.

I approached Japan after France talked to him, and I have to say, he looked pretty scared. I mouthed a 'good job' to France as he walked by. Then I went and took a seat next to Japan.

"So," I started, "you gonna be going out with my best friend." It wasn't question, but he nodded anyway. "You know that, as her best friend, it's my job to protect her from getting her heart broken." He nodded again. "So, just to make this clear," I looked at him seriously with a malicious look in my eyes. "You break her heart, I'll break your face. And your arm. And probably your legs. And..."

*** Norma's P.O.V

I watched curiously as France onii-san and Harmony talked to Kiku. His reaction to Onii-san's talk wasn't that bad, but he isn't very intmidating. But judging by his expressions the longer Harmony talked, she was scaring him to death. I'm not surprised, considering who she grew up with.* _'Oh I'm so going to get revenge by doing this to Alfred!' _ Just as this thought went throught my head, said obnoxious American walked through the door, late as usual.

_'Here's my chance!'_ "Hey, Alfred!"

**And this is where I leave you for now! Feedback is much appreciated!**

***Just in case you forgot, Serbia is a sadistic bastard. Also, Russia was a close ally with Serbia, so he was around, too. **

**-Question Mark**


	11. Trouble

**Hurray! The next chapter is up! I really hope you like this chapter. You have Platypuslover to thank for Norma's little 'speech' to America. Okay, well, ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: -.-" Do you really think I would be doing this if I owned Hetalia?**

I grinned, walking back to my seat, after 'chatting' with Japan. _'I think I've scared him enough for today.' _I thought, chuckling.

Whe I came to me seat, I noticed my Samoan friend had disappeared. Looking around, I saw Norma, a devious smile on her face, talking to Al. _'Oh no...'_

***Norma's P.O.V

"Hey, Al..." I said, feeling a mad grin work its way onto my face.

"Um, hey Norma." He responded, already looking nervous. That made me grin more.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," I started, before my face and voice turn to ice."If you hurt Harmony in any way, you should run for your life because you may be the strongest country, but I will hunt you down and lock you in my basement.

" I will skin you alive and feed you your skin. While this is happening, I will brainwash you into believing Normaism*. When I run out of your skin, I will then shoot you with a shotgun ten times in the leg and unleash wolves to eat the remains of you body, except your head. For your head, you see, I have very special plans.

"I will stuff it and put your head on my mantle with a plaque right next to is reading, 'The head of the bastard that hurt my best friend'." I took in his facial expression; Terrified, disgusted, and worried. Just what I wanted.

I smiled sweetly and continued, "Though, if you do nothing wrong, then I think we will get along just fine! Don't you think so Alfred?" He simply nodded, obviously too frightened to speak.

_'I did my job well.'_ I thought as I made my way back to where Harmony was now sitting. I smirked at her irked expression. "Hey, you did the same thing." I said to her as I took my seat. Harmony just grumbled slightly, but I could see a smile working its way onto her face.

*** Harmony's P.O.V

I waved good bye too Norma as I walked out into the warm evening air. This meeting lasted longer than most due to excessive fighting from some countries, and a new determination to get something done from others.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I walked to my car. Aleksander* hosted this meeting, so it shouldn't take long to get home. Before I could reach my car, I was grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth.

I pulled at the hand, trying to fight my attacker. Suddenly, I was thrown against the hard brick wall of an ally way. My head pounded as black spots danced in my vision. Looking up I saw a fimiliar, large silouette. My eyes widened as the face of my eldest brother leering down at me.

"Nikola.*" I whispered angrily, glaring back at him.

"Harmony." He sneered. I pulled myself to my feet without breaking my gaze from his. I vaguely felt old scars tingling as memories of times like this flashed through my mind. Before I could say anything else, a sharp pain pierced my cheek and threw me to my left. I used the wall to keep me on my feet.

My hand flew to my cheek as I tasted blood on my tounge. A blow to the back ignighted pain, that flooded my mind before I could recover. Hitting the ground, I felt a blade slice my right shoulder. I didn't make a sound. "You really thought I would let this happen?" Nikola shouted. "You really thought," He let out a cruel chuckle," You really thought you could just be a country, and I would just sit by?" His voice got angrier the more he spoke. I moved to lean on the wall while he was distracted. "Да ли мислите да бих да ме оставиш?*" I looked at him confused, as he walked away. As soon as there wasn't something to distract me, the pain hit me full force.

A strangled noise escaped my throat, and my vision started fading. I was growing slightly aware of hurried footsteps coming towards me.

"Harmony? Harmony! Harmony!"

Someone was yelling my name.

The yelling continued.

I was lifted into the air.

I forced my eyes open to see worried, blue eyes staring down at me from behind glasses. "Al." I sounded weaker than I wanted to. He brought me to my car and put me into the passenger seat. I fought to keep my eyes open; I refused to pass out.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Al asked (read: yelled) me from behind the wheel.

"I'm fine, Al, just take me home." I answered, painfully. "But-" "Take me home!" I said with much more force.

When the car pulled up to my house, I opened the to get out. I barely took two steps before I started to fall once again. I felt Alfred catch me just before I hit the ground. "Damnit." I muttered as he swept me up from the ground. Using his key, he opened the door and set me gently on the couch. Sitting close to me he asked again.

"What happened?" I saw the worry and fear on his face.

I groaned. "Go to the bathroom, get me paroxcide, a wet and dry towel, and bandages. Then I'll tell you." Al quickly got up and rushed to get me what I asked for. As he walked out of the room, I slowly peeled off my shirt, wincing as it stuck to the gash on my shoulder.

I heard a gasp behind me as Al walked into the room. Whether it was at the gash, my shirtless-ness, or both I couldn't tell. "Take the towel and wipe off all excess blood." I instucted as he moved closer. I bit my lip as the rough towel brushed my wound.

Al removed the towel. "Okay." He said, signalling for me to tell him what to do now.

"Now put some peroxcide on the dry towel and use it to disinfect the cut." I told him, handing the peroxcide bottle back.

"Cut?" Al exclaimed. "Mony, this is a giant gash from the top of your shoulder, to the middle of your back!" he informed me.

"That far, huh?" I responded. He just sighed and put the peroxcide towel on the gash. I gasped and flinched. Al stopped and looked worried again. I shook my head. "Go on." He looked hesitant but continued anyway.

After my back was bandaged, I put a clean shirt on on took a wet cloth to the small wound on my cheek. I looked at the floor the entire time, hoping he wouldn't ask again what happened. But, as luck would have it, he did.

"Harmony." Al said, grabbing my hand that was hold the cloth, and turning my face towards him. His face the most serious I had seen in a long time. "What happened?" His voice was gentle, but firm.

I sighed. "I got beat up." I said, turning my eyes to the floor.

"By who?" I didn't answer. He immetiatly understood who it was. "What?" Al yelled. I opened my mouth to stop him, but he cut me off."I'll kill him! Your own brother! I knew he was an asshole, but this it too far! I-"

"ALFRED!" I screamed, effectively shutting him up. "Stop it! Just stop! I know why you want to do this, but stop." He calmed down and walked over to where I now stood.

"I just- I just don't want you to hurt anymore." He said, cuppinng my cheek is hand.

I smiled softly at him and put my forehead to his. "I know, Alfie, I know, but I have to do this. It's my fight, and I'm going to fight it."

He smiled slightly as he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and pulled away, sitting down carefully on the couch. Al sat next to me and put his around me, pulling me into his chest. I sighed contently and leaned on him, drifting into sleep as turn on the television.

*** Alfred's P.O.V

I smiled as I looked down at the girl sleeping next to me. I noticed her shirt had rode up revealing part of her back. The smile fell from my face as I saw the many scars covering her skin. I thought back to when I walked in with the supplies for the gash on her back. Long and short scars numbered her a timeline. Telling the story of when she was little and living with her brother. It made me angry all over again.

Now that I think about it, she never did show her back. Even at the beach not long ago, she wore a rash guard* over her suit. I sighed and kissed the top of her head. _'We'll worry about that in the morning.' _

**Yay! Long chapter! It was kinda tense for the lasthalf, but that was what I was going for. This chapter was inspired by the songs "Face Down" by Rage Against the Machine and "Shine" by Anna Nalick. **

***Norma-ism: Something my best friend and I created. It is the love of oranges and yaoi, belief in the super genius (don't ask), and being generally pervy**

***In case you forgot, Aleksander is Harmony's other older brother.**

***Nikola is Serbia's human name. It's pronounced NEE-oh-la.**

***Translation: Did you think I would let you leave me?**

***If you don't know, a rash guard is like the thing surfers wear in the water**

**Alrighty, well, don't forget to review! Bye now!**

**-Question Mark**


End file.
